Haunts & Hurts
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: What happens when Elphaba is threaten and tries to call their bluff? They threaten to hurt those she loves. But will she back down? Will it end in sadness? Will she lose people she loves or will they lose her? Elphaba's biggest fear comes to life. Could it kill her? Please read and review! (Going to be a few chapters long, like probably 3) (ON HOLD)
1. No Good Deed

"Where's Elphaba!?" Fiyero shouted at Galinda, with worry and anger.

"I don't know! I swear I'm not lying! I don't know where she went!" Galinda cried back. Fiyero just stared down Galinda. Fiyero felt as though she knew, but wouldn't say. Galinda sort of gave in, if you can even call it that.

"My best guess would be the library if anywhere." Galinda got out. Fiyero had never raised his voice, in this tone, at her, ever. Galinda had tears forming in her eyes, and Fiyero realized how much he had actually raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, Glin. I just have a bad feeling something bad, is or has happened to her." Fiyero's expression turned from angry to sad, or concerned.

"Like what, Fiyero?" Galinda asked. Fiyero just bowed his head, too scared to tell.

Elphaba was watching the night creatures, all around her as she was heading back from the library to the dorms. She looked to her left. Owl's hooting from tree to tree, communicating to each other. A family of raccoons, brushing through the leaves of the bushes. Elphaba enjoyed seeing the wild life and being outside, especially at night. No-one was around, it was quiet, which was a nice break from the non-stop mouth of Galinda's, and it was her thinking time. Elphaba had almost reached her dorm when she heard someone behind her.

"Who's there?" Elphaba spun around, surveying the area. She saw no-one.

"_It's just the leaves. You're just paranoid." She thought to herself, right as someone slipped their hand over her mouth._

Elphaba bit one of their fingers, making them releasing one hand off of her.

"Now, now, we shouldn't bite." The shadow said.

"Let go of me." She squirmed, but this only made him hold her tighter.

"Now, if you do that, I'll hurt someone close to you." The shadow spoke.

Elphaba turned to where the shadow was standing, not being able to see their face. "I swear if you touch any of them, I will find you and kill you."

The shadow menacingly, laughed. "Oh don't worry. I won't touch your precious sister, or the bouncy blonde. I'll go for the one that will hurt you the most."

Elphaba sank inside, though she did not show it on the outside. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" the shadow asked. Elphaba tried to pull away, "I know you care for him. You would protect him, as much as you would your sister. You hated him, then began to like him. You didn't want to admit that you had those feelings."

"I don't know what or who you're talking about." Elphaba stated, trying to hold her ground. Elphaba took her moment, of his weakness, and broke free. The shadow stayed where he stood.

"If you run, I'll hurt him. I'm not bluffing." He continued. Elphaba stopped.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" She shouted back, though she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Oh really?" the shadow crept in the light, revealing the lower portion of his face, that reveal a joker like smile, "you wouldn't happen to know a certain prince?" Elphaba stared at him. He was just bluffing.

"If I recall correctly, I believe he walked to class with you the other day." Elphaba was trying to piece it all together. He laughed.

"You'll never figure it out." Elphaba just glared at him.

"Though" He paused, Elphaba only stared at him, "I may have some information that may be of use to you." Elphaba was not letting her guard down.

"Like what?" Elphaba snake eyed what she could see of the shadow, or now you could say, person.

"I happen to know for a fact that he feels the same." Elphaba's heart dropped, her face falling to the floor, "there we go. That's what I wanted to see." He snickered.

"How?!" she shouted back, confused.

"He happened to have told me himself. How each day he falls more, and more, in love with you. That he loves how you stand for what you believe in-…" he went on.

"Just stop! I don't have time to deal with you!" she shouted back, and began to walk.

"I would advise against that."

"You wouldn't touch him." Elphaba spat back.

"True. He's bigger than me. He could probably pound me. But-"he paused. Elphaba turned back around, "your sister. Now she's an easy target." Elphaba stormed up the figure, slapping them across the face. She, then pointing out her finger, laying it on the shadow's chest. Elphaba was fuming.

"I swear to God if you touch Nessa, I will find you and I will make sure you die, a slow and painful death. And don't even think about touching Galinda or Fiyero either! Touch either of them, and I'll do the exact same." She lifted her hand to punch him again, when two figures grabbed her. They held her at the wrists, holding them above her head. She growled.

"What do you even want from me?" she cried out.

"Well, you see. Fiyero took something dear to me. It hurt me. So I'm taking something dear to him. So he can feel the pain, I felt." He huffed out. Elphaba just glared, her hands going cold, from the tight grips of the backup.

"Show yourself coward!" Elphaba screamed. This angered the shadow.

He marched up to her, "Witch!" he screeched, as he slapped her across the face. She just bowed her back, back, and laughed.

She could now see his face. "You're a coward, Avaric! Nothing, but a coward!" she screamed, "Having other people do your dirty work." She eyed the two men, holding her. A smug smile crept along Avaric's face.

"Oh, Elphaba." he paused," I saved the best for myself." He whistled, and another man showed up. This time, the man had something sharp, and something in buckets. When Elphaba saw what was in the buckets, she feared it worse than the knife.

Fiyero and Galinda rushed out of the library.

"Well, she couldn't have gone far!" Galinda exclaimed," its Elphaba."

"Let's check around the dorms, outside!" Fiyero started, "I've seen her outside, going for walks."

Galinda stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You just didn't seem like a walks kind of guy." She replied.

Fiyero stared at her.

"Elphaba! Sorry, right!" Galinda remembered, what the task was at hand was.

They reached the front doors. Galinda stopped and looked both ways, frantically. Fiyero just kept running, until he spotted at green shadow, laying on the ground. He ran over in that direction.

"Elphaba!" he shouted as he reached her. No response. He sat down beside her, dragging her limp body into his arms.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero said, now pleading. He looked over and saw the buckets with the knife sticking out. He hadn't been kidding. He noticed blood on the right side of Elphaba's frock. He held his hand on it. A stab wound.

Galinda reached the spot where Fiyero was and broke out in tears.

"Elphie!" she fell to her knees.

"Elphaba, please. Open your eyes!" still no response," Elphaba, please don't leave me. I-"his voice broke,"I love you." A few tears streamed down Fiyero's face. It was that moment that Fiyero noticed something beside Elphaba. Then he got an idea.

**Please Review, and don't hate me. You might think this is going in one direction, and it may be going in a completely different one. What do you guys think is lying beside Elphaba? Where do you think this is going to go? Please let me know. I want to see how many of you get close.**


	2. As Long As You're Mine

Galinda spoke through her tears, "Is that?"

"Yes, it's the Grimmerie." Fiyero tried to study the pages.

"Ugh!" Fiyero shouted in frustration. Fiyero flipped open to the middle of the book, then holding his hands above the pages. They began to flip by themselves, until it stopped on one page. Galinda just stood there in horror. She didn't know that book had that kind of power. Yes, she had seen Elphaba use it a few days ago, but she thought it was mainly Elphaba's power, not the book. Fiyero quickly traced his fingers over the words.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen, Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen." Fiyero started, "Let her flesh not be torn, Let her blood leave no stain, Though he beat her, Let her feel no pain, Let her bones never break, And however he try, To destroy her, Let her never die... Let her never die... Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen, Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka." He finished. Fiyero stared into his lap, Elphaba still lying motionless. Galinda began to sob again. Fiyero felt defeated. He looked over to the buckets, which were once filled with water. How could he have done this to her!? Avaric should have come after Fiyero, not Elphaba. She had nothing to do with it, but had just gotten caught within it. Fiyero couldn't help but feel that this was his fault, that Elphaba was now lying limp in his arms. Fiyero finally broke.

He broke into tears, as he pushed back Elphaba's hair, out of her face, "Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes, somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell." He stroke Elphaba's cheek,"Just for this moment, as long as your mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine, borrow the moonlight until it is through, and know I'll be here holding you." He leaned down and kissed Elphaba's forehead, tears streaming down his face, "As long as you're mine." Fiyero stared at her.

Galinda was just about to walk away when she heard Fiyero gasp. She saw him remove his hand, and stare at it. No more blood. Just then light appeared at the stab wound, making it completely disappear. All the burns, on her whole body, began to disappear. Something else replacing it. She looked different than before. It was right then, that the only Galinda and Fiyero wanted to hear her breath. They stared at her.

Elphaba gasped, inhaling a full breath of air. She tried to stand up, but stumbled. She sat back down. Still being stubborn, she tried to get up again. This time Fiyero held her up.

"Elphie, you look different." Galinda studdered out.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba then caught glimpse of her hand and screamed. Fiyero looked up and down Elphaba. Galinda was right. Where her green skin had been was replaced with a green tinted, burlap, paper like skin, her simple frock was now a long fabric dress of tans, reds, and greens. Straw stuck out from the wrists of her dress, and straw was all intertwined within her witch hat.

"I look hideous!" She got out.

"You look beautiful." Fiyero rubbed Elphaba's arm.

"Especially for someone who was dead." Elphaba turned to Galinda, who spoke.

"What?" her voice broke.

"Avaric tried to kill you to get back at me." Fiyero began," I'm sorry, Elphaba, it's my fault."

"Don't you remember?" Galinda asked, puzzled.

"No. I don't remember anything but the obvious things like, who you guys are, and my sister and stuff like that, that are long term memory. But not that." Elphaba looked worried.

"Don't worry, Elphaba. I'll handle it." Fiyero rubbed her back.

Elphaba didn't care. She leaned into his embrace.

"I think I just need to lay down." Elphaba said, and Fiyero and Galinda agreed. Fiyero lent her his arm, to stabilize her back to the dorm. As they began to walk, Fiyero noticed Elphaba staring at her new appearance, looking upset. He stopped her, looking into her eyes, "Your beautiful, Elphaba." He stopped her when she went to cut him off," it's just looking at things in a different way." Elphaba half smiled at this. It was then that Fiyero noticed Galinda far behind them, then he forgot about the Grimmerie.

"Glin, can your grab the Grimmerie?" he called back.

"Of course. You go ahead I'll catch up." Galinda yelled, as Elphaba and Fiyero began to walk again. Galinda went over and study the page that Fiyero had recited the spell off of, that saved Elphaba's life. When she saw what the page said, she didn't whether to be shocked or what to feel. She ran her finger along the words.

" _Love's Second Chance." _Galinda then moved her eyes to smaller print further down the page.

"_When one loves someone so much that they would sacrifice their own life, fate may give you a second chance." _

"He truly loves her." Galinda smiled, bouncing to catch up to the two.

Fiyero held Elphaba tight. He was never going to lose her again.

**Please Review. Tell me what you think. Is it where you thought it was going? I wouldn't kill Elphaba or Fiyero, but who wants to see an angry Fiyero confront Avaric? I know I do. Feel free to give me idea's in your reviews. It may just help me write. I may just use it. Also, check out my other two Wicked fanfics, Western Sky and Could I Be That Girl?. Thanks for reading! I know this was sorta rushed, so sorry. And I know some of the timeline might not meet correctly, but maybe things happened differently (hence in this Elphaba did not leave, and defy gravity)**


	3. One Short Day

Galinda had finally gone out, and gave Fiyero time to talk to Elphaba.

Elphaba and Fiyero sat crossed-legged on the bed, Elphaba resting her back on the bed frame, and Fiyero, right infront. The bouncing, blonde had only left a few minutes ago, so they both sat in silence, to make sure she was truly gone. They both figured she was gone, but neither wanted to break the silence. Fiyero finally broke the silence.

"Fae-"he paused," I'm so sorry."

Elphaba stared at him, "For what?"

"This." He pointed to her hand.

"Why are you apologizing? You saved my life…?" Elphaba smiled, cupping Fiyero cheek.

"I know, it's just-" Fiyero stopped.

"I know, Yero, I look…different and feel a bit different, but I'm alive and that's what's important."

"You're beautiful." Fiyero smiled.

"I'm not. But thanks." Elphaba forced a smile.

"It's true. It's just looking at things a different way." He smiled.

"You can touch, I don't mind." Elphaba grasped Fiyero's hand to her cheek. Fiyero could still feel warmth in Elphaba's cheek.

The pair sat talking on the bed for a while, about anything and everything. Then something dawned on Elphaba, and she didn't want to bring it up, but she had too.

"Fiyero, can I ask you something…?" Elphaba hesitated.

"Anything, Fae."

"When I met the wizard, and used to Grimmerie, Morrible told me that she had seen a power long ago, a lot like mine, and that they could decipher the Grimmerie, when others couldn't. That person was a child/person of both worlds, meaning one of their parents was from 'earth' and the other from Oz, and not many people have come here from 'Earth'. Morrible believes that because I can read the Grimmerie that my parents haven't totally been honest with me, but I already suspected something. But, that means if the person of the past, and I can read the Grimmerie, and we are a child of both worlds. Then-" she paused. Fiyero's heart was in his throat. This was his biggest secret, and he didn't want to tell a soul. Luckily, he trusted Elphaba enough.

"That I can read the Grimmerie too…?" Elphaba could only nod, "Get comfortable, this is going to take a bit." Elphaba slouched in the bed more, bouncing a bit for amusement. She nodded, as a go.

"You can't say a word, to anyone." Elphaba nodded, agreeing.

"Well, you know how the Wizard came here by balloon, right?" Elphaba nodded," Well my mother actually came here with the Wizard. She wanted to get away from her old life, and the Wizard gave her that chance. But when they ended up here in Oz, she left him. The minute they hit the yellow brick road, she left. When they got here and she realized, even he didn't know what/ or where they were, she left, hoping to make a new life for herself. Though it didn't work that well. She couldn't do it and ended up, using and finding what she could, that was until she wandered upon my fathers castle, seeing as he is the King of the Vinkus. He took pity on my mother, when she came to his castle, sick, tired and hungry. He felt bad for her and wanted to help her get back on her feet. Soon the longer and longer she was there, the more they began to falling in love, until they eventually married, and then here's little me." Fiyero held his hands out.

Elphaba just sat there, blank expression, trying to process everything he had told her.

"So you're-" Elphaba paused.

"A child of both worlds. It's the reason I can read the Grimmerie, just like you." Fiyero finished.


	4. Dancing Through Life

The next morning, Fiyero sat in his dorm room, thinking what had just happened in the past two days, and how much could happen in two days, all because of one stupid mistake made when they were younger, that made Avaric target Elphaba. The only thing that saved her life, was his secret of his ability to read the Grimmerie. His one true secret. He almost lost the one thing important in his life. It had been a stressful few days. Sitting thinking over the past day's events, Fiyero was now fuming. Pacing his room now, cracking his knuckles as he paced, decided he needed to do the one thing to remotely make this be better.

He was going to find Avaric.

Fiyero stormed out of his dorm, making his way down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front doors. He searched all the normal places Avaric would usually be at. No sign of him until he heard the cocky tone in someone's voice as they came into earshot. Avaric was walking with some buddies, acting like he didn't try to kill someone, just two nights ago, and Fiyero didn't care, he was talking to him then and there. Fiyero walked out in front of Avaric, who just smugly smiled.

"We need to talk." Fiyero ordered.

"Whatever." Avaric, waved Fiyero off.

"Now." Fiyero glared, laying his hand on Avaric's chest.

"Fine, Fine." Avaric defeated, moving towards the side of a building with Fiyero. Once out of sight, hidden by the bushes, Fiyero lost it, at the creepiness of Avaric's snake like smile, knowing why Fiyero wanted to take to him.

"How's-" Is all Avaric got out, before seeing the rage in Fiyero's eyes, and him pursed his lips in hurt and anger, pulling back a fist, that slammed right into Avaric's face.

"Fiyero, what the hell?" Avaric asked, pulling his hand away from his nose, with blood on it.

Fiyero still raged, pushed Avaric up against the wall, "I swear to god, if you ever lay a finger on her ever again, I will kill you and it's not a threat, it's a promise."

Avaric just stared, "I did what would hurt you most."

Fiyero angrily eyed the man, "Avaric, it was a prank! A damn prank!" he spat, "It was a damn prank, don't you get it?"

"It was my first kiss!"

"And I dumped a bucket of water on you!"

"Which embarrassed me, in front of her!"

"How in hell did that give you a right to KILL someone?" Fiyero spat, "Well, attempt to kill someone." He corrected himself.

"You need to feel pain, because you're the 'handsome Winkie prince, who gets any girl he wants', you don't get it, and never will. And technically all I did is the exact thing that you did to me."

"Except, you're not allergic to water, nor did I stab you." Fiyero countered.

"So-" he started, a smile as smug as it could on his face, "How's the artichoke?"

"Her name is Elphaba, and no thanks to you, she's alive."

Avaric looked over Fiyero's shoulder, smiling. Fiyero turned around to see Elphaba standing behind him.

"Avaric." She spoke.

"Elphaba." He slowly hissed. Elphaba made her way beside Fiyero. Avaric stuck his hand out to touch Elphaba's newly burlap skin. He was returned to the meaning at hand, when a large hand smacked his hand away.

"I said don't touch her." Fiyero growled.

"Ok, Princie, I won't touch your precious girl." He turned to Elphaba, "He beat me up."

"Good, you deserved it." Elphaba spat, and Fiyero smiled, that Elphaba could hold her own.

Her cold, hurt eyes, locked on Avaric, "You tried to kill me!"

He snickered, "You see Elphaba, tried is the correct word there, as I see you're in front of me right now." Fiyero stood infront of Elphaba, "I held her almost lifeless body, in my arms. You don't think that hurt me enough? You're still going after her right now! You don't think me, having to hold, her body, thinking I lost the one thing I love, gone in my arms, was equal to dumping a bucket of water on you, embarrassing you?"

Elphaba stood wide eyed at Fiyero, "You love me…?" she shivered.

Fiyero smiled, "Yes I do-"he admitted. Elphaba could hear he was genuinely speaking the truth. "You've never said that out loud before." She smiled.

"He's lying-" Avaric spat,"No-one could ever love you. He couldn't love you, it's not real, he doesn't love you, he would never belong to you, because you don't get anyone." Fiyero stepped out, fist ready to land itself on Avaric's face, when Elphaba landed her hand on his chest, and smiled. Fiyero was dumbfounded. Why would she be smiling at that….?

Elphaba began, "Well, you see Avaric, you've pushed me to the point of no return with your petty little insults. But for a fact, when you tried to kill me, you didn't know that, even though I may love her, Nessa isn't the target that would have hurt me most. It was him-" she turned smiling to Fiyero, who smiled back with red cheeks," because you see, I love him. Losing him would have killed me. Clearly love is something you lack, and have clearly never been given. Somebody made you cold, but it wasn't Fiyero. You'll never know the true meaning of love, until you love and can be loved back," she smiled back to Fiyero, who was so proud, about standing up to Avaric, "And frankly, I pity the person who you love."

Avaric reached out to grab Elphaba when she went to walk to Fiyero, but missed as she kneed him, in the groin. Avaric was down on his knees, holding his lower torso.

Elphaba leaned down to him, "I hope you've learned your lesson, about hurting others, but if you haven't, I want you to remember that if you EVER go near or touch, Fiyero, Nessa, or Glinda, I will kill you. And that's not a threat, that's a promise." She finished as she stood up.

"Doubtful." He spat back.

She glared at him, "Remember, I'm a sorcery student, I could turn you to stone, let alone something worse." Avaric's eyes bulged at the realization, and truth of her words. Avaric made it to his feet, stumbling, running off.

Elphaba turned to Fiyero, "Fiyero, thank you for trying to stand up for me,-" she paused, "Though I can hold my own."

He laughed, "I can see that now." She smiled.

Elphaba wanted to break the silence, but was nervous of her question.

"Fiyero, did you truly mean what you said-" she paused, "to Avaric?"

Before she could wait for a reply, she felt is warm lips, against hers in a kiss. She felt as though she were floating, on Cloud Nine. He slipped his hands into hers, as he broke away from their kiss, and smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" he smiled, and all she could do was nod. She leaned into a hug, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you, Fae."

"I love you, Fiyero."


	5. For Good

"Fiyero!" Elphaba snapped, as the prince, who paced the room.

"No! There has to be something!" Fiyero challenged.

"Yero-" Elphaba sympathized," You've tried. That's all that matters."

"No, Fae! There has to be something!" Fiyero replied as he now sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning over the Grimmerie, his face in his hands.

They sat there in the dorm room, trying, and trying again, nothing seeming to succeed. They had started at 8 am that morning, and looking to the clock on the wall, Elphaba noticed it was now, 8 pm.

"Hey, Yero-" he looked up to her, his eyes, blood shot, "Oh Yero." She walked over to his, placing to his hand on his cheek, where he rested it, at her touch.

"You need to sleep and eat, Fiyero. I may not need to eat, but you do. I'll go down and get you food from the Café but you need to sleep while I am gone, okay?" Elphaba pleaded.

Fiyero just stared back at her.

"Okay?" Elphaba repeated, more sternly. Still no reply, she had to rely on the thing that would help her win this, "For me?" she smiled. It cracked him, as he smiled back to her.

"Of course, Fae." Fiyero smiled, "Chocolate muffin, and hot chocolate?" he pleaded with his eyes.

"How about chicken noodle soup, coffee, and a blueberry muffin?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero sighed at Elphaba's suggestion of healthier foods, but gave in.

"Sure, Fae."

Elphaba got off his bed, from where she was sitting, making her way to the door. She smiled, when she saw that Fiyero had done as requested, and had slipped under his covers, and already asleep. Elphaba smiled as she exited the room.

'_Click'_

And with that click of the door, Fiyero jumped out of bed, and went back to studying the Grimmerie. Some time had passed, and Fiyero felt as though he was getting closer to getting Elphaba back to normal, or as normal, as she could be. Fiyero had planned to keep an eye on the time, but sometimes being brainless, he forgot. When he heard the door begin to click, he jumped up from his spot and sat on the edge of the bed. Smiling, he couldn't wait to tell Elphaba what he figured out.

As Elphaba, open the door, she was a bit dumbfounded. There sat Fiyero of the edge of his bed, smiling that goofy smile that she either adored or wanted to smack off his face.

"You didn't sleep, at all did you?" she asked, hand on hip.

"Well, technically I did." He smiled.

"How long?" she asked, hand still on hip, "10 seconds?"

"Nope, 60 seconds, my new record." He proudly, smiled.

He sat there still smiling.

"What?" she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It may sound truly crazy, Fae. But, I think I may have figured out a way to transform you back…" he smiled wider (if that was possible) as he saw Elphaba's reaction.

"We don't have much to lose. But how?"

"One, came a realization to me, and two, I think I know how to reverse the spell."

"Okay…" Elphaba hesitated, "What's the realization, first and foremost?"

"Well, if you were a 'scarecrow' per say, you would have any flesh, or human feeling right?" he asked, Elphaba slowly nodded, "Well, I realized the other day when I felt your cheek, it had warmth to it. If you were a scarecrow, you wouldn't have warmth in your cheeks. I think the spell in my desperation to save you, only worked enough to save your life, but didn't fully transform you, as if it was interrupted." He smiled, at Elphaba's smile at the realization of her green, smooth skin coming back.

"It was probably Glinda's shrieks and sobs." Elphaba chuckled. Fiyero also, chuckled at the joke.

"So how do you think you can reverse it?"

"Well-" he started, "considering if I'm correct about not fully being transformed, I don't think its impossible to change you back. I'm wondering-" he hesitated, not wanting to sound stupid.

"What?" she asked, taking her burlap hand in his.

"If I'm over thinking this. But I'm wondering if I chant the words backwards, that I used before, if it would reverse." He winced.

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders, "It's worth a try. I don't really have anything to lose." She smiled.

"Ok, let's try then." Elphaba stood up next to Fiyero as he raised his hands, pointing them to Elphaba.

"Akele nemhan nemhan, ha mut ha akele nemhan. Akele nemhan nemhan, ha mut ha akele nemhan. Akele nemhan nemhan, ha mut ha akele nemhan, aleke nehman nehman, akele akele." Fiyero opened his closed eyes but nothing. There stood Elphaba, still straw filled, with burlap skin.

"It's okay, you tried." She half-heartedly smiled, disappointed. She walked to Fiyero's bathroom, and closed the door. A few minutes passed, and Fiyero could hear faint sobs, coming from the washroom, and felt horrible. It was his fault, he had turned her into this, but on the other hand was he going let her die in his arms?"

A couple more minutes passed, and a few more attempts happened before, Elphaba spoke.

"Fiyero?" she called out, you could tell she had been crying.

"Yes, Fae?" he asked, running towards the door.

"Can you go into my bag, and grab the frock in there?" she asked.

"What?"

You could hear her chuckle, "Just trust me."

Fiyero walked over to her bag, grabbing out the simple blue frock out, and walked to the door, confused as ever.

"Here." He said.

"Thanks" she replied as she held her emerald, green hand out of the door, quickly grabbing the frock.

"Wait, did I see a skin, covered hand?" he thought to himself, hoping, "Who are you kidding Fiyero? It didn't work. You're seeing things."

"Fiyero, I need to close and cover your eyes." Elphaba asked. Still confused, Fiyero obeyed his girlfriend, and let her know, he had done so. He heard the door open, and footsteps approach him. He could feel hot breathe on his hands.

"Keep your eyes closed, but move your hands." Fiyero obeyed, lowering his hands. Taken by surprise, Fiyero felt warm lips across his. Wait? Warm, smooth lips? Fiyero shot backwards, to see a smiling Elphaba. And not a scarecrow Elphaba, but the one with the ebony curls, and smooth emerald skin. Skin! No Burlap! He smiled, picking her up as he spun her around, as he placed her down on the ground.

He took her face between his hands, gently, kissing her before smiling back to her, who had a beaming smile across her face.

"It worked." He got out before his voice broke.

"It worked." She replied back, a single tear, rolling down her cheek.

Fiyero wiped it away, before it could burn her cheek.

He did it. He had his Fae back.

**AN- So this is sadly the end of Haunt & Hurts. I've liked writing this story from the view that Fiyero saved Elphaba with the 'No Good Deed' spell. And who doesn't like seeing Avaric, getting his butt kicked by a girl? You wouldn't believe how hard it is to write that spell backwards. But you can thank 'Katherine the Fabulous' for this, of her idea, that even though this story may be "finished", I've decided with Katherine The Fabulous' suggestion, that I'm going to an epilogue, setting (let's say for now) about a year later. I hope to update this weekend, once I'm on Christmas break, for the epilogue. Until then, release the flying monkeys!**


End file.
